


The Heart That He Was Stealing

by alona_park15



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, Constellations, F/M, First Dance, First Dates, Flowers, landon pigg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alona_park15/pseuds/alona_park15
Summary: Sehun set you up on a date with Chanyeol





	1. Chapter 1

You are sitting on the library as you felt a pair of hands cover your eyes.

“Sehun. You’re already late.” You waved your hands behind you trying to grab his face or any piece of clothing.

“Oh Sehun! Don’t make me shout in the library!” You heard him chuckling but he still didn’t let go of your face.

“Remove your hands or else I’m not hooking you up with anybody tonight!”

“Let’s see who’s hooking up who tonight” Sehun smirked and slowly dropped his hands. You’re still wondering why you’re best friends with this birdbrain but he dropped some sweets and CDs from his bag, reminding you how spoiled you are.

“Oh my God! HAIM album was just released a while ago. Where did you buy this?” You stood up from your seat and gave him a tight hug.

“Hmm. Connections.” He gave you a proud smile. “I got it delivered.”

“Aww.” You turned your head to one side and gave him a sweet smile.

 “Don’t smile like that. You look like an idiot. And besides, there’s something I want in exchange.” You frowned at him and got back to your seat. Sehun quickly followed and showed you a picture of someone from his phone. You weren’t really paying attention ‘cause you need to focus for your make-up exam in Physiology tomorrow.

 “-so I volunteered you on a date-”

 

**_WHAT!?_ **

You looked up from your book trying to process what you heard.

 

“- picking you up later 8-“

 “WAIT WHAT?! AM I HEARING YOU CORRECTLY?!” You tower over him but he is just so tall, your intimidating attempt doesn’t have an effect on him.

 “Come on. Just one date. He’s been bugging me for a month already. And besides, what is Starling’s Law?”

 “Okay first, I really don’t have the time because you know I have exams tomorrow” You point your index finger in the air. “Second, I haven’t met this guy so what if he took money from me you know I’m broke as fuck so he’ll just murder me once he figured I’m so useless. And third, Starling’s law refers to the ability of the heart to increase its force of contraction when stretched, which occurs at times of increased venous return” 

 “You see? You’re prepped for the exam tomorrow. Now go home and change. You’ll be late for your date. I swear you’ll have fun.” Disregarding everything you have just said, Sehun put your book and highlighters in your bag and gave it to you. He pulled you out of the library.

 “I’m getting this album back. I will return it to you once you reported everything to me tonight. Or tomorrow” He winked.

 “As if. I swear to God if I just don’t love HAIM that much then I would have stuck a ball pen to your neck by now.”

 “Practicing cricothyroidotomy?” He chuckled as he turned his engine on. You were eating your candies for a few minutes as you think.

 “Do you have some sort of debt to this guy or something? Is he trying to blackmail you? You know we can report him to the police right?” You asked seriously.

 Sehun gave out a boisterous laughter. You are so confused at this moment when you realized you’re already in front of your dorm.

 “I don’t wanna be the one to tell you about him but I’ll text you the details of your dinner. And remember, be ready by 8! He’ll be picking you up.” You didn’t bother responding as he quickly trailed off. 

 

~

 

It’s 20 minutes before 8 when Sehun called you. You had received 14 of his messages but you did not respond to any of it.

“Finally, the sensitive princess answered!” Sehun shouted at the end of the line. “Are you ready by now? Put on some lipstick. My guy would appreciate that.” You heard some machine gun sounds so he’s probably playing video games with Baekhyun.

 “You sound like a pimp! And no, I’m not ready. I told you I’m not going!”

 “Did you even wash your face? I’m gonna regret not going to this if I were you. Wear that lowback black top Baekhyun gave you for your birthday. It looks good on you. “

 “THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU’RE DOING THIS TO ME YOU FUCKER” Both Sehun and Baekhyun laughed. You figured you were on speakerphone.

 “Baek? Will you punch his face for me?”

 “Na-uh! We swear this will be the last!” Baekhyun picked Sehun’s side, both of them focused on their game. You put down the phone and reluctantly started to get ready.

 

_7:59_

You are so nervous because you don’t know if this guy will arrive. But you still sat in front of the mirror and put on some lipstick, just enough to put color in your pale face. You opened the rest of Sehun’s messages and saw the picture of the guy that he has sent you.

 

 _Seriously, if you’d like to go home just send me a poop emoji and I’ll pick you up. Baek and I will be on standby._ Sehun texted.

Your worries were somehow relieved, knowing that they’re not leaving you alone.

A black Audi parked in front of your dorm and you saw a tall man go out of the car. He looked at himself in the mirror before walking towards the dorm, when he suddenly went back to the car to… look again at the mirror.

  _This guy must be it. Wow he is so vain like Sehun no wonder they’re friends._ You thought to yourself. You went down the dorm while texting Sehun, _He is here._

 You walked towards him and he quickly flashed a nervous smile to you. Now, you’re sure it’s him. You did not expect your date to be cute and clean-looking. His hair is pushed to one side, but some streaks are falling in front of his forehead. You felt heat rise up your cheeks so you tried to look away.

 “Uhm, hi, Y/N. I’m Chanyeol, Sehun’s friend. I didn’t think you’ll accept my invitation.” He extended his hand to give you a bouquet of pink and light blue Baby’s breath and Hydrangea. You awkwardly tried to get it from his hands without looking at him, scared that he might notice your flushed cheeks.

 “You can’t not look at me the whole night, you know.” He chuckled as he led you to his car. You smelled the flowers that he bought you, thinking how nice it is of him to get you flowers that you really like. Not that he knows this, of course.

 Neither of you is talking for a good 10 minutes when he cleared his throat.

“I didn’t think you’ll accept my invitation”

 “You already told me that awhile ago.” You looked at him at the corner of your eye and your lips pulled up to a smile, sensing his nervousness.

 “Oh.” He quietly laughed at himself. Fuck, he’s really cute.

“So, where are we going?”

“I was planning to take you to two places tonight. First would be my favorite restaurant, and second would be a surprise. I’m still quite nervous though.”

 “I can sense it. Don’t worry, I don’t bite.” You gave him an innocent smile. He looked at you but you can’t read his expression. You quickly changed topic to avoid making things more awkward. “So, how did you know Sehun?”

 “Frat party.”

“Oh. So you’re also a frat boy?” You didn’t mean to sound like you’re judging him but sounded like it when the words came out of your mouth. You’re not really fond of boys who join fraternities. You think they’re all about parties and bullying and rowdy behavior. Plus, you can’t imagine how dirty their dorm might be. Or you might just be watching a lot of American Pie movies because of your guy friends.

“Why? Do you hate frat boys?” He asked.

 “Not really.” You were unsure of your answer. It could be the truth, it could be a lie.

 “Well, I’m not a frat boy. But hearing how you asked me, it seems like you are silently judging them.” He teased. “Yes, they may look all-fun and browbeating on the outside, but in reality, they are dedicated and dependable not only to their brothers, but also to those who might need them.

 “The older brothers guide the younger to go through adversities. But not to the point that they’d do the work themselves. Just the balance between assistance and execution.

“Also, I know and I am friends with a lot of people in frats. I admire their leadership and organizational skills, and how they manage to pull off events with only a few manpower.“

 You suddenly thought of Sehun, your best friend in the whole wide world. You were there during his initiation weeks, and you were the one who cared for him and encouraged him. You were not really sure why you did that even though you can see how difficult it has been for him. You knew in your heart how much he wanted to join, and seeing him close to giving up just because it’s mentally and physically tearing him apart should not stop him. You knew his capabilities, so you did your part in making sure he knows them. Chanyeol was right in saying that brothers are dependable, dedicated and skillful, because you eventually saw those changes in Sehun.

 “What you said is probably right. I was not really sure if I hate them or not, probably because I saw how difficult it has been for Sehun when he joined. After that, I just didn’t really forget.” You frowned. Chanyeol quickly comforted you, and you’re just glad that you are having this conversation with him.

“You know, we already met at a party once. Also in Anatomy class, but of course you probably didn’t notice me.” Chanyeol sounded hurt but still smiled. You barely remember meeting him, but you were so ashamed that you really didn’t remember.

“Anatomy class?” You asked, trying to recall when this happened. You are on a block section and you are more or less familiar with all of your classmates’ faces so you’re kinda confused.

 “Well, not really during your usual Anatomy class. But remember our trip to this museum with all the specimens and preserved remains? I was absent the day during our scheduled visit, so Dr. Jung told me to go along with your class” Chanyeol clarified. It quickly dawned into you who he is. You remember him laughing when Baekhyun accidentally poured some of his slush in your arms, but when you walked away, he chased you and lend you his handkerchief.

 “Your handkerchief is still with me though” You laughed.

 “You can keep it.” He smiled.

 You can’t help noticing his deep and husky voice, and the way his eyes smiled even though he’s just stating something that’s far from funny. He’s cute, caring and sensible. Maybe it’s not a bad idea to get to know him more.

As you arrive at the restaurant, he quickly went out of the car to give the keys to the valet as he opened your door. He led you to one of the tables beside a window.

When the meals are being served, you noticed your companion looking out to the sky. You looked out to where he was staring and gasped as you realize how beautiful the stars look. Chanyeol must have noticed you, and he pointed to a group of celestial bodies that form an outline.

 “Do you know what that is?”

 You tried to imagine what it might be. “I don’t know. Libra? It just looks like a cross.” You turned your head to his direction.

 “Close enough. But no, it’s actually Cygnus or The Swan. Have you heard its story?”

 You shook your head, encouraging him to tell you.

 “It’s a story between two close friends who raced without paying attention to where they are going. Suddenly, they found themselves so close to the sun, so their chariots started to melt. Both of them fell to the earth knocked unconscious. When one of them, Cygnus, recovered, he found his friend Phaeton trapped by a tree at the bottom of the river. No matter how he wanted to rescue his friend, he cannot because he doesn’t know how to swim.

 “Cygnus begged for Zeus’ help, and he replied that he would turn him into a swan to be able to dive deep enough to retrieve his body. He agreed, giving up his immortality. In honor of his unselfish act, Zeus placed his image into the night sky.” He shyly smiled like he was Phaeton. The friend who has been saved.

 “I like the story. Is that your favorite? And how did you know it?”

 “I was actually a bookworm in middle school. It’s second to my list of the things I enjoy.”

 “What? You make a list of what you enjoy doing?” You laugh at what he said. It seems unnatural for people to do that.

 He pouted before taking a bite of the grilled steak that he ordered. “Don’t make fun of me. I’m starting to lose confidence right now.”

 You chortled. You’re usually great at conversation, but tonight, it seems more fun to look at and listen to him.

“Do you believe in meteors or wishing stars?” He whirled his drink before taking a sip.

 “I actually did. Once. I was 7 and all my playmates are boys. Because I’m the only girl, they gave me a hard time by assigning the worst roles. So, I wished one night for the gods to just turn me into a boy.”

“I also wished something before. My parents gave me a puppy as a birthday gift. However, none of us knew that I am allergic to fur until Toben arrived. I hoped we could spend more time with each other before my allergy acts up. So, I wished for the stars to remove Toben’s fur.”

You laughed out loud. “I actually though you wished for your allergy to be gone. But why wish for the removal of Toben’s fur?”

“I was just a kid! I don’t wanna be the one to shave Toben. It’s painful for me to see. And I honestly didn’t think that I was the problem.” He also laughed at himself.

 He had just finished his meal when he put his hands together and placed it under his chin.

 “What are you thinking of?” You suddenly became conscious.

 “Nothing. I just think that you are fun to be with.” You felt happy with what he said. But he was not finished.

“And smart.” He looked at you more seriously.

“And beautiful”.

 That’s it. You tried to control your facial expressions but it betrayed you. You looked down and smiled. And you felt him smiling, too.

“I think you’re describing yourself, Chanyeol.”

 You were just like that for a few seconds. Exchanging smiles, looking away and then exchanging smiles again until both of you dissolved into laughter.

 Chanyeol has been telling a funny story about his roommate who locked himself inside the locker room when your phone vibrated. You looked at your phone to receive a couple of messages from both Sehun and Baekhyun, asking about how your date is going.

  _Sehun and I are on this pizza place near you. But it seems like you don’t need us to rescue you? ;) – B_

  _No poop emoji for hours. Are you laid? – S_

 You can’t stop yourself from laughing at the messages that you received from your friends. You replied that you’re still at the restaurant and fully clothed and sent it to both of them.

 After Chanyeol finished his story, you checked the time. It’s already 10:47. You momentarily forgot your exam tomorrow and you started to feel nervous again. He must have sensed it so he told you that you’ll just go to the second place next time. You smiled at the idea of having a second date with him. He stood up from his seat and offered his hands to help you stand. You don’t really need it, but you still grabbed his hand. He led you downstairs to what seems to be a secret bar.

 You told him you’d rather not drink any, fearing that you won’t be able to wake up early tomorrow morning. So, he just ordered a drink for himself.

 “The man seems so bored” Chanyeol pulled up his hands and pointed to the old man who was slowly wiping the counter.

 “Maybe he is tired? Or sleepy?” You shrugged.

 “Wanna bet? There’s one way to find out.” Chanyeol stood up and went to the coin-operated jukebox. You tilted your head to your right to see what he’s doing, but his broad shoulders seem to block you from peeking.

 The lights on the machine came to life. You heard a mellow saxophone playing as he slowly walked near you.

 “If he sings along or dances to the song then you’re right. I’d grant you a wish provided that it’s possible.

 “But if I’m right.. then I could ask you for a favor” He smirked and sat beside you, a little closer than necessary, but it doesn’t bother you. Both of you were looking at the man while waiting for the chorus of the song. Little by little the man stood up, waved his body, opened his mouth and sang along the classic sound. Chanyeol’s face lit as he nudged your elbow, implying that he just won.

 “Just so you know, I am not smart so don’t ask me to tutor you. Or don’t ask me to buy you something.”

 He’s still grinning as he offered his right hand and bowed his head a little.

“May I?” He smiled at you.

 He awkwardly tried to hold your hand. You are reluctant because your palms are sweaty, but he doesn’t seem to mind.

“Do you know how to dance?” You asked him while raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t. Well, maybe a little.” He joked.

 “Then why are we even trying? Both of us don’t know how!”

 “Well, I know how to sway, do you mind if we just swayed all night?” His hand creeped behind your waist, slowly pulling you closer to him. You were suddenly shy about the height difference, but he still put your hands on his neck.

 “Are you tensed? Because I can definitely feel it in your hands on my neck.” He cheekily laughed at you. You realized that you were holding him a little hard so you loosened.

 “Is this it? After winning a bet, this is what you’d like? If I won, I could have asked for something useful.”

 “You’re so practical. Well not that I need this, but it’s the first thing that came into my mind.” Chanyeol pinched your cheek.

You rested your head on his chest and continued swaying even after the song was finished. You can feel his heartbeat when he asked you, “So what’s my pulse rate?” You can feel him laugh as he held you closer. “I hate to bring you some bad news, sir, but you’re tachycardic.” You answered his joke. Both of you were laughing quietly, enjoying each other’s presence when he pulled his face close to your ears.

 “You’re amazing tonight. Well, I don’t think just tonight because you’ll still be tomorrow.” Trying to clarify his previous statement.

 “I know what you’re trying to say. Well, thank you. You’re not so bad after all.” You tugged his shoulder.

 “What was your first impression of me?” Chanyeol asked.

 “Don’t take it personal. But when Sehun told me, I was so pissed. So, so pissed. He’s dragging me into something when he knows how busy I am.”

 “Oops. Sorry.” You felt him chuckle again, but this time, you looked at him.

“But now, I think that you are a great person.” He loosened his hold on you to examine your face. Realizing that you were telling the truth, he timidly smiled as he look into your eyes.

“I’m really enjoying my time with you.” You looked back at him and gave a faint smile.

“As much as I am too, we need to get you home already. You have an exam tomorrow, right?” He sulked but put his hands inside his pockets.

“Yup. I guess we should be going.” Both of you waited for his car as you awkwardly stood in front of the restaurant.

 

~

 

“So, we’re here.” You let out a soft sigh as you thought of things to say to him. You were not sure if you’d like to say that you want to meet him tomorrow, or you’ll just wait for him to be the one to say it.

 “Can you stay for a few minutes? I want you to listen to something” Chanyeol pulled out a small iPod from his pocket. He put an earbud on his ear, and the other to yours. Shuffling through a lot of songs, he managed to pick and was content in his decision.

  _I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you_

_Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down_

_I want to come too~_

 “I love this.” Chanyeol exclaimed, looking at you. You were internalizing what just happened the whole night, how you enjoyed each other’s company.

 “The song? Yeah, me too.” You smiled at him. He shifted his seat closer to you as you continue listening to the song. You felt his hand hold on to yours, and you just can’t keep yourself from smiling and blushing and feeling butterflies in your stomach at the same time.

 “Have I told you that you look amazing?” Chanyeol looked at you with his head tilting slightly to the side.

 You bit your lip, trying to stop yourself from laughing. “Yes, Chanyeol. You have mentioned it quite a few times tonight.” You can’t help yourself from blushing. He nodded and snuggled you closer. You could get used to his warmth.

“All of the while, I never knew-” Chanyeol sang, looking at you intently. He brushed his hand up to your shoulder and to your neck, while finishing the song, “-all of the while it was you.” He pulled your face to his and you closed your eyes as you share a deep kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The focus here is Sehun, my bias wrecker (because why not?). Anyway I'm writing the next chapter which will be Chanyeol fluff again!!! YEY!!! Enjoy <3

You let yourself fall on your bed, hugging the flowers that Chanyeol has given you. You rolled to your belly, and instructed Sehun to come over.

_- **ARE YOU OKAY?**_

_**-DID THE BASTARD DO SOMETHING?!** _

You quickly replied that you just got home and that you are fine.

 _ **-Hun, it’s 12 midnight. Let me get some sleep.** _ Knowing that everything is alright, Sehun told you that your story can wait for tomorrow.

You were briefly annoyed by how lazy he is, but you remembered that his class will start an hour earlier than yours, so you just reminisced by yourself.

You were not really sure if you’ll be able to sleep tonight. And as you change into your pajamas, you imagined Chanyeol’s touch that lingered in your skin. You shrieked to yourself in the bathroom, kicking the floor because of romantic elation.

  

~

 

After your exam, you found Baekhyun energetically waving his hand to you. You jogged towards him and Sehun, and to your surprise, Chanyeol was with them too. Sehun was sneering to both you and Chanyeol, his hands crossed in front of his chest. You bit your lip because of nervousness, but smiled to all of them nonetheless.

 “I invited Chanyeol to join us in lunch.” Baekhyun exclaimed happily as he widely tried to put his hands around all of you, dragging you to the direction of the cafeteria.

 “Y/N.” Sehun whispered, following you in line. You looked up to him while waiting for the scoop of mashed potato. You had already anticipated him bombarding you with a lot of questions, but he only smiled.

 “What is that?” You disgustingly asked, knowing that there is a malicious meaning behind that smile.

 “You kissed right?” Sehun puckered his lips, mimicking a kiss.

You shoved a bread on his face, but he laughed loudly instead. At that moment, you just wanted to dissolve in shame. When you returned to your table, Sehun was still laughing and Chanyeol and Baekhyun are having a conversation about their group presentation.

 Fortunately, nobody mentioned your date with Chanyeol last night.

 “I’m planning to go to the beach on Sunday. Are you free?” Sehun turned to you, noisily sipping the straw even though it was just only ice that’s left in his cup.

“Why again?” You raised an eyebrow. Not hearing the first statement.

 “I need a human sacrifice.” Sehun sarcastically replied.

You kicked his shin as Chanyeol and Baekhyun laughed.

 “I don’t know. Maybe.” You still answered.

 “Ooh. Maybe? Why? You got another date?” Sehun mocked, emphasizing the word date. “Chanyeol, did you plan a date with her?” Sehun scooted closer to Chanyeol. Your eyes widened in shock, knowing that it’s not true. All of the three guys were trying hard to stop themselves from laughing, but they still continued to tease you.

 “Aww Chanyeol, it was just yesterday but it seems like she replaced you already.” Baekhyun tapped Chanyeol’s shoulder, while Chanyeol pouted and wiped imaginary tears from his cheeks. These boys are going to be the death of you. 

 “Shut up!”

Sehun enjoys teasing you, but he breathed out loudly and told you about his plan.

 “That would be fun. Sign me up!” Baekhyun raised his hand.

 “Me too!” Chanyeol copying Baekyun’s action.

 “It seems like I don’t have anything to do on Sunday. Well, I DEFINITELY don’t have a date, so yes, I’d go” You lowered your head to look at their eyes, trying to subtly tell them not to tease you. You were surprised how the three of them quickly got along.

 

~

 

After your lunch, Sehun told you that he has to fix something, while Chanyeol joined you as you walk towards the library.

“Do you also have a test?” you asked him.

“No I don’t. But since we’ll be going to the beach on Sunday, it’s better to do advance readings. With you.” He shyly smiled.

 As you enter the library, you can feel a lot of people fixate their looks to both of you. Knowing how uncomfortable you feel, Chanyeol quickly picked a seat on the far side of the study area.

“Is this place okay?” He asked, looking around to check if there are still people peeking. You nodded, taking a seat and putting your backpack down. He did the same to his duffle bag after bringing out some of his notes.

 

**

 

It’s been 4 hours since you started from studying. With people slowly going out of the library, you decided it’s time for you to stretch. As you stand up from your seat, you look at a sleeping Chanyeol, mouth slightly opened. He looks so cute even while sleeping. You stroked his hair slightly, pushing the hair that’s blocking his face. You held his shoulder for a while, and pulled up his jacket when you noticed it hanging. Then you walked towards the newspapers while extending your arms upward. You felt your back muscles relax, relieving you of the tension and numbness.

When you noticed a familiar face on one of the articles of the newspaper, you pulled your phone from your back pocket and panicked a little. You quickly called Sehun, but he’s not answering. You felt a cold hand on your shoulder and upon realizing that it was just Chanyeol, you returned your attention to your phone. 

“WHY ARE YOU NOT ANSWERING SEHUN” You gritted your teeth out of frustration.

“What’s happening?” Chanyeol asked, his face filled with concern.

“I.. ugh.. His family has.. overseas.. uhm.. Sehun’s family business.” You incoherently form words, not making any sense.

“Hey, hey, relax.” Chanyeol said as he press your arms a little.

You told him that Sehun’s family is well-off. They have hospitals in this country, but his father has been planning to expand to other countries. Sehun rarely mentions their business, and you were too timid to ask. Chanyeol looked at the newspaper itself, quickly understanding your uneasiness.

“Should I be worried?” You turned to Chanyeol.

 He pulled you back to your seat and cupped your face. “Why don’t we try to call him first?”

 You took a deep breath before starting, “I have known Sehun since I was 12. I mean, we’re best friends.”

 Chanyeol nodded while smiling, still trying his best to comfort you.

 “He was 11 when our parents introduced us. Our fathers are business partners, so we would often play at their office. He was smaller than other kids, but still bigger than me. He wasn’t as loud back then as he is now. And whenever I reprimand him when he won’t call me noona, he still wouldn’t talk.

 “We never really talked about it, but as we grow older, there was an unspoken agreement between us that we will always have each other’s back. He was always the one who protected me when I was bullied back then. I really didn’t know what I did to other people. I just seem to attract the attention of oppressors.” Your eyebrows pulled together as you remember the bad days.

 “There was a time when a girl pushed me down the stairs because she thought I was flirting with the track and field captain. I was just really asking about the try-outs. In the emergency room, I cried not because of pain, but because the doctor told me that it will take a few more weeks before I can walk properly. And the try-outs will be in 3 to 4 days! Sehun was there to comfort me, patting my back when the doctor left.

 “And after that, you know what he did? He carried me on his back walking 8 blocks just to get me home.” As you continued, you felt your chest contracting, making it difficult for you to breathe. Chanyeol sighed loudly, his hand holding yours tightly.

 “And now, he’s gonna live overseas!!” You plopped your head to your hands, covering your face.

 “I don’t know when we’ll meet again and I cannot imagine not being able to see his annoying face everyday and feel his comforting hugs anymore. I’m also sure that he’ll miss my signature banana pudding pie.” You are not one for emotional displays, but tears started forming in your eyes.

 Chanyeol pulled you in his arms, massaging your neck to help you relax. “I’m starting to feel a little jealous right now.”

 You snickered at his attempt to make you laugh. And he felt you loosening up. “On a more serious note, what if it was just his parents who’ll migrate? That’s possible, right?”

 You wished for the idea to be true. Sehun calls himself as your  _"brother from another mother"._ Just the thought of your best friend not being near you is enough to make you cry. You don't have any siblings, so having Sehun is a blessing. 

 “If Sehun sees you like this, he’d make fun of you.” Chanyeol continued. You laughed a little, imagining how hard Sehun would laugh at you. You pulled yourself out of his embrace as you turn to your phone.

 “Hello?” You quickly answered when you saw Sehun calling you.

“With your voice mails, I’m certain that you saw the news.” Sehun’s voice was low and apologetic.

 “Is that why you invited us on Sunday? Is this your last time to spend with us?” Your voice creaked. Chanyeol held on to your knee, squeezing it a little. You didn’t hear a single sound from the other side of the line, taking it as a yes.

 “I hate you. Why did you not tell me?” Your legs started to shake involuntarily.

 “Listen, it’s not yet final, and I’m still convincing my parents to not let me go with them. That’s why I haven’t been able to stay around after eating.”

 You didn’t know what to answer, so you just sighed.

 “I’m sure Chanyeol’s taking good care of you, right?” You knew he wasn’t trying to tease you this time.

 Turning your head to Chanyeol’s direction, you thankfully looked at his eyes. Without any doubt, you answered, “he is.”

**Author's Note:**

> GAHD IM SCREAMING I AM SO BUSY BUT DUH, PCY FLUFF >>>> ANYTHING


End file.
